


I'm Sorry Phil

by klaineQmuke



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: Dan and Phil are on tour, when saying the names at the end of the show, Dan forgets to say Phil's and he begins to feel left out.(Not as horrible as the title sounds)





	

Phil was exhausted, way beyond tired. Being on tour was great, but doing it every day was tough. He loved meeting fans, performing and just laughing around with his best friend, and also crush. He did have slight feelings for Dan, but he could control them. He knew Dan would never feel the same and he'd made his peace with that.

 

But it did exhaust him, having to be up early for meet and greets, and then rehearse, before doing the show, the signings afterwards, and the ride back to the hotel. Not to mention the crush, and it exhausted Phil even more when he saw Dan flirting with another person.

 

It was also due to the fact that he never stayed in one place for very long, so had to move hotels every other night. This made him even more tired, and also very easily upset. He'd found out years earlier, that whenever he got overtired, the smallest thing would upset him. He had to try his hardest not to burst into tears when he found out he and Dan would be rooming separately for the next two nights. Considering he and Dan were inseparable, sleeping in different rooms would be very very weird, and Phil hated change.

 

It had come to one of their last and most important shows of the year, they were performing at the O2 arena, something Phil had always dreamed of doing. As they made their way through their show, Phil couldn't help but smile as he and Dan gained thousands of laughs and smiles, even lots of cheers from the crowd. Phil's day was looking up, as since he found out about sleeping arrangements he's been on a downer. 

 

When the show drew to a close, Phil began to announce the names of all the people who'd helped in the show, like he usually does, while Dan smiled and waved at fans in the crowd.

 

'A huge thank you to all our crew, without whom we wouldn't be able to have the cool staging, or lighting,' Phil began, getting many chuckles from the audience, and lots of appreciative smiles from the mentioned people.

 

'Also, a huge thank you to our families who've come along with us to help us through this tour! And mainly, many thanks to all of you guys! Without you, we couldn't do what we do. Without your support we wouldn't be here today. We love every single one of you, thank you!'

 

The crowd roared in happiness. Finally, Phil smiled, and sweetly said into his microphone: 'And Daniel, my wonderful friend, and the best person I could ever tour with, take a bow!'

 

Dan blushed crimson, feeling very flattered, and took a bow. Phil smiled, waiting for his name to be said so he could bow, and they could finish the show. No name came. He looked around, and Dan, (who was supposed to be announcing his name) was gazing out into the crowds, and the sea of attractive girls that made up the front row.

 

Phil coughed into his microphone but Dan didn't notice; not until a few seconds later and the crowd yelled 'What about Phil?!' did he realise he'd forgotten to say his friend's name. Dan blushed even more, as the older boy jokily said 'do I not get an introduction?' into his mic. 

 

'Sorry Phil,' Dan laughed, clapping a hand on Phil's shoulder. 'Give it up for Phil Lester everybody!' The crowd cheered, and the two boys have one final wave, before disappearing backstage.

 

The dramatic drop in noise made Phil's ears start to buzz, and he grabbed a bottle of water off the nearby table, quickly swallowing half of it. While Dan was distracted talking to some crew members, Phil rushed off to the toilets. He needed to think, and for that he needed to be alone.

 

Slamming the door to the toilet open, he quickly hid in a cubicle, locking the door, and sliding down it to end up in a heaped pile on the floor. Dan forgot to say his name. How could he forget him? He's Dan's other half, his best friend, they've been doing this show for months now and he's never forgotten before, so why now? 

 

So many thoughts started to spin through Phil's mind; is he having a joke? If so its not funny, and Dan knows Phil would hate a joke like that and take it to heart. But maybe Dan wanted it to be taken to heart, was Dan trying to tell Phil something, something like that he didn't want to be friends anymore? Or was Phil reading into the whole thing too much? 

 

Too many thoughts span round all at once, Phil was overtired, hot, dizzy, and panicky- not a good mix. The lack of sleep mixed with the anxiousness and worry he was feeling, led to Phil start shaking. He remained on the floor, for god knows how long, shaking, with tears rolling down his face. How could he forget him? Usually this wouldn't have bothered Phil as much, but being in his current state, it seemed like the biggest problem in the world. 

 

He started looking for all the little signs that Dan disliked him in any way, was he spending less time with him? Talking to him less? Maybe he was...

 

Phil's train of thought was cut off, by the door to the bathroom slamming open. He jumped up, wiped his eyes to compose himself, and flushed the chain, forcing a smile on his face as he left the cubicle. One of the crew members, Tyler was washing his hands in the glistening, white sink.

 

'You alright there buddy?' He asked Phil, grinning at him.

 

'Yep, never better,' Phil replied, quickly washing his hands and drying them repeatedly with the cloth laid out for them.

 

'Are you sure? Cos you look a little stressed?' He walked over and laid a hand on Phil's shoulder.

 

He couldn't help it, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. 'Mhmm,' Phil nodded, knowing if he spoke the tears would come streaming.

 

The guy gave him a sympathetic smile and opened up his arms; Phil weakly grimaced and leant forwards into Tyler's embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and snuffling into them. Tyler just let Phil calm his breathing, figuring he needed a hug too. 'Can I do anything to help?' Tyler asked Phil.

 

Phil pulled away, 'I don't think so, but thank you,' he replied. 

 

'You know where I am if you need me.' Tyler smiled, rubbing his shoulder gently before leaving the bathroom. Phil sighed, taking a second to run a hand through his hair and splash some cold water on his face.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Phil avoided Dan until they got back to the hotel. He made sure they went in separate cars, as dramatic as it sounded, he knew as soon as he saw Dan the emotions would get the better of him. Without Dan though, the drive seemed longer than usual, and slightly eerie as there was a loss of the younger boy's presence.

 

He didn't see Dan until that night, when he was in his room wrapped up in a blanket. He wasn't doing anything, just looking out of the shiny glass doors that led to the balcony off his room, admiring the view. The city was black, except for the street lights and the occasional light in houses that you could see due to open curtains.

 

A knock at the door led to Phil slowly slouching his way across the room, to see who it was. Although, he knew who it was, he was just hoping it wasn't them.

 

As Phil opened the door a crack, he saw Dan standing in his pyjama bottoms, and a jumper with sleeves so long they fell past his hands. His hair was messy, like he'd been grasping and tugging at it. He looked sad too. 'Can I come in?'

 

'Why?' Phil asked, trying to ignore the hurt look on Dan's face he caused by saying this.

 

'I just... I um...' Dan stuttered. 'Never mind, I can see you don't want me, I'm sorry I'll just go-'

 

Phil mentally smacked himself. He hurriedly opened the door fully as Dan began to walk away, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his room. Dan blushed but smiled gratefully.

 

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two, Dan knowing Phil was sad about something but not wanting to call him out on it so bluntly, and Phil knowing if he talked about what was wrong he'd cry. And he can't do that, not in front of Dan.

 

'H-how come you didn't want me?' Dan asked quietly, making Phil feel very guilty. It wasn't like that at all, he did want Dan to stay, but he was still hurt from earlier.

 

'I do want you.' 

 

Not in the way Dan thought however.

 

A silence hung between the boys, neither knowing what to say. Dan figured he must have upset Phil somehow for him to be like this towards him. 

 

'Did I do something wrong?' Dan asked, sitting calmly on the bed and chancing a look at Phil, who was back to staring out of the window. He discarded the blanket on a nearby chair, and stepped out onto the balcony. Dan followed him; 'Phil? Talk to me.' Dan took Phil's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. A small smile made its way onto the older boy's face. 

 

Phil sighed. 'You forgot to say my name Dan.' The statement was brief but Dan knew what he meant. It was a complete accident, but to Phil it could seem like a major thing, especially when Dan only rushed his name at the end.

 

Dan didn't say anything, so Phil spoke again. 'You forgot me so easily. I don't know, you might think I'm over reacting but... It just hurt me.' Phil grimaced. 'Honestly Dan... it made me feel like I was the least important.'

 

Dan inhaled sharply. 'Phil I...'

 

'No need to explain.' Phil cut him off. 'It was an accident, I get it. I'm overreacting. C'mon lets go to bed.' Phil always was good at avoiding his problems.

 

Phil began to walk back inside but Dan pulled him back, maybe too much as Phil stumbled so they were practically chest to chest. Phil blushed, realising his lips were only inches from Dan's. Dan's breath hitched and he entwined his fingers with Phil's, before pressing his lips to the pair in front of him. Phil brought his hand up to rest on Dan's chest, gently moving his lips.

 

Phil pulled away slowly. 'Dan I...' he began, but Dan just shushed him and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms round Phil's neck, kissing him lovingly. Phil felt his heart flutter as he gently tugged on Dan's hair, not realising it made Dan moan a little into his mouth. Phil giggled and they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

 

'I'm sorry, I don't know why I forgot to say your name. I guess I was just in a daze after the show and how amazing you were and it just clouded my head a little.' Dan wrapped his arms round Phil's waist and hugged him. 'You're not the least important, and in fact to me you're by far the most important. You mean everything to me Phil.'

 

'It's okay Dan. I was being over the top.'

 

Dan shook his head. 'You weren't.'

 

'Was.'

 

'Weren't.'

 

'Don't fight me,' Phil laughed, making Dan giggle.

 

'Fine you goofball.' Dan cupped Phil's face and kissed him again. 'I'm glad we can do this now.'

 

'Me too.' Phil smiled and pulled Dan inside. Dan lay on the bed while Phil closed the balcony doors. As he turned around he saw that Dan had his arms outstretched; Phil crawled his way into Dan's arms and pulled the quilt over them.

 

Phil let his hand rest on Dan's cheek, before moving it to play with his hair, making a sleepy Dan smile. Phil kissed his nose and snuggled down into his chest.

 

'The show wouldn't be the same without you Phil, you're easily the most special person there. Please don't ever doubt that,' Dan said, kissing the top of Phil's head gently.

 

'Thank you Dan, that really means a lot to me,' Phil muttered.

 

'G'night my little lion.' Dan yawned. Phil closed his eyes contently.

 

'Goodnight Danny.' Before they knew it, they were both asleep. But they would definitely wake up in each other's arms.

 

Where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this, thank you for reading!! :D x


End file.
